With the rapid development of today's science and technology, intelligent terminals such as smartphones and tablet computers are more and more widely used, and are gradually becoming important tools for people in communication, entertainment, learning and even office working. Generally, the existing intelligent terminals may load various APPs (Applications) to realize corresponding functions, and most APPs require a user to register an account to log in, such as the QQ (an APP in the instant communication tool class) login interface shown in FIG. 1; when opening the APP of QQ, the user needs to enter account information such as an account and a password in the QQ login interface first.
However, due to the limitations of the screen size of an intelligent terminal, input methods, etc., it is inconvenient to enter the account information through an intelligent terminal. In addition, in many cases, the same service provider will provide multiple APPs, for example, Baidu provides APPs such as Baidu Map, Baidu Assistant, Baidu Music and Baidu Library, and various APPs of the same service provider generally use the same account system. Therefore, the question of how to perform account intercommunication among APPs so as to simplify the operation of a user entering account information has become a new research target.
At present, the existing method in the Android system is to realize the account management of various APPs through an Account Manager coming with the android system. Specifically, APPs with the same account information access the Account Manager in advance; when needing to log into these APPs, a user opens the Account Manager, enters account information about an APP that he/she wants to log into in the Account Manager interface, and then simultaneous login of various APPs with the same account information may be realized. However, this method has the following defects: the implementation thereof is rigid and complicated; APPs with the same account information need to access the Account Manager in advance; and a user has to jump out of the APP and then open the Account Manager interface to enter the account information so as to log into the APP.